spesial surprise
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Hitsugaya selalu mengacuhkan dan terus menjauhi Hinamori, sampai pada pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya, Hitsugaya memberikan kehutan istimewa untuk Hinamori. Sayangnya ini bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan.


**SPECIAL SURPRISE  
**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
Pairing: HitsuHina, IchiHitsu  
Warning: gaje, yaoi, gak nyambung, de el el

_Hinamori merasa tidak lagi diperhatikan Hitsugaya. Pria bermata emerald itu selalu saja mengacuhkannya bahkan menghindarinya. Pada hari ulang tahunnya, Hinamori mendapat kejutan yang tidak terduga dari Hitsugaya. Namun ini bukanlah kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Hinamori._

"Shiro-chan, tunggu aku," teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam pada seorang pria berambut silver yang berjalan di depannya. "Hosh, hosh, hosh… Shiro-chan!". Gadis itu memilih menyerah untuk mengejar pria di depannya. Ia sudah lelah karena terus mengejarnya sejak dari rumahnya.

Pria itu menoleh sambil berkata, "Ayo, Hinamori. Katanya kau mau kutemani ke taman melihat sakura bermekaran. Kenapa berhenti?". "Kenapa berhenti? Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu, Shiro-chan. Tunggu aku sebentar kenapa sih?" kata Hinamori ketus.

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo cepat!" ujar Hitsugaya tanpa memperdulikan Hinamori yang sudah kelelahan. Ya setidaknya tungguin dulu kek, istirahat bentar kek, atau gimana gitu. Gak kasihan apa?

Hinamori merasa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Hitsugaya, kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, tapi beberapa bulan terakhir sikap Hitsugaya berubah drastis. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan Hinamori seperti dulu. Ia memilih untuk cuek dan diam saat bersama Hinamori, bahkan kalau bisa menghindar untuk berkencan dengannya.

'Kenapa Shiro-chan bersikap seperti ini ya padaku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?' batin Hinamori.

Sesampainya di taman pun, sikap Hitsugaya tidak jauh berbeda. Ia memilih untuk diam dan selalu mengacuhkan Hinamori. Karena kesabaaran Hinamori sudah habis, ia bertanya pada pria berambut silver itu, "Shiro-chan, kenapa sikapmu selalu dingin padaku? Apa salahku? Beritahu aku kalau memang aku berbuat salah padamu. Jangan seperti ini terus."

Hitsugaya hanya diam. "Shiro-chan, jawab aku!" desak Hinamori sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh kekasihnya itu. Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang, "Hinamori, aku tidak tahu maksudmu. Menurutku, sikapku padamu masih sama seperti dulu." "Kau berbeda sekali dengan Shiro-chan yang dulu. Kau lebih dingin sekarang. Kau selalu mengacuhkanku," kata Hinamori.

"Hinamori, aku tidak mau kita ribut hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. kalau kau terus membahas masalah ini lebih baik kita pulang," kata Hitsugaya datar. Hinamori hanya bisa diam. Sore itu, Hinamori tidak bisa menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan sedih dan kecewa karena sikap Hitsugaya.

"Aku pulang," kata Hinamori lesu.

"Eh, Hinamori. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Hitsugaya? Pasti menyenangkan ya?" tanya Matsumoto, kakaknya Hinamori. Hinamori menggeleng.

"Loh kok lesu sekali? Memangnya ada apa, Momo?" tanya Matsumoto heran. Hinamori mulai menangis, "Rangiku-san, aku merasa kalau sikap Shiro-chan akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali padaku. Dia selalu mengacuhkanku dan kalau bisa menghindar dariku. Memangnya apa salahku?"

Matsumoto duduk di sebelah Hinamori dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Momo. Mungkin Hitsugaya memang sedang tidak ingin ngobrol. Juga mungkin _mood_-nya sedang jelek. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Hinamori terisak. Matsumoto mendongakkan kepala Hinamori yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Kau sudah memberikan undangan itu?". Hinamori menggeleng, "Aku tidak sempat. Mungkin besok akan kuberikan undangan itu." Wanita berambut pirang disamping Hinamori itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus menenangkan hati adiknya yang masih galau.

_Somewhere…_

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi pada orang disebelahnya. "Belum. Aku rasa waktunya belum tepat. Aku takut dia belum siap." Pria itu hanya menghela napas, "Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semua ini? Kasihan dia." Orang yang diajak bicara membuang muka, "Entahlah."

_Keesokan harinya di Karakura High School…_

Hinamori tiba-tiba mendekati bangku Hitsugaya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Lihat saja sendiri," kata Hinamori sambil berlalu. "Datanglah kalau kau memang masih Shiro-chan yang dulu," sambungnya.

Hitsugaya lalu membuka undangan itu. Undangan ulang tahun rupanya. Hinamori mengadakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 malam ini. Hitsugaya mendesah. 'Kurasa ini waktunya. Semuanya akan terbongkar malam ini,' batin Hitsugaya.

"Kau siap?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh mungil pada pria berambut orange di sebelahnya. "Aku siap kalau kau siap," katanya. Mereka berdua kemudian memencet bel sebuah rumah.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat hazel membuka pintu. Sebuah kurva mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Shiro-chan, kau datang rupanya. Dan kau mengajak Ichigo juga ya? ayo masuk," sambut gadis itu. Hitsugaya langsung mencegah Hinamori yang mau masuk lagi ke dalam, "Hinanori, tunggu dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu bersama Ichigo." Hinamori mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya. "Lebih baik kita bicara di luar saja," timpal Ichigo. Hinamori menurut dan mengikuti kedua pria itu.

Hitsugaya mulai angkat bicara, "Hinamori, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Aku, aku menyayangimu, Hinamori. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Hinamori terlihat semakin bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Shiro-chan. Aku tidak mengerti."

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. Rasanya sangat berat menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinamori. Ichigo mengelus pundak pria bermata emerald itu untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya. Aku ingin… kita putus."

Kata-kata Hitsugaya tadi bagaikan lembing yang dilemparkan lurus-lurus ke hati Hinamori. "Ta..ta..tapi ke..kenapa?"

"Hinamori, aku dan Ichigo sudah berhubungan sejak sebulan lalu. Aku tahu aku salah tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, tapi aku ingin memberikan jarak dulu antara hubungan kita agar kau tidak terlalu terkejut," jelas Hitsugaya.

Mendengar penjelasan Hitsugaya membuatnya semakin shock. Inilah sebabnya kenapa Hitsugaya selalu menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Hinamori mulai membalikkan badan dan berlari naik ke kamarnya sambil menangis tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari para tamu undangan, termasuk kakaknya Matsumoto.

'Kenapa lagi dia?' batin Matsumoto sambil berjalan menuju kamar Hinamori.

"Hinamori? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Matsumoto masuk ke kamar Hinamori dan duduk di samping ranjang Hinamori. "Hinamori? Ada apa?"

Hinamori memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?"

"Terserah kau, Hinamori. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang juga tidak apa-apa."

_Sementara itu…_

**Hitsugaya POV**

Aku memandang langit malam itu. Bintang-bintang bertakhta dengan indahnya di langit. Perasaanku sungguh lega telah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinamori. Sebenarnya, masih ada perasaan bersalah yang terus menggelayuti diriku karena aku tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengerti. Aku sudah mengenalnya.

Aku memandang Ichigo. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa bebas bersama Ichigo tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaan Hinamori. Aku yakin, setelah beberapa hari dia akan bisa menerima keadaan ini.

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

**Hinamori POV**

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Rangiku-san tentang hubunganku dengan Shiro-chan. Aku sudah merasa agak baikan sekarang. Tapi aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Shiro-chan lagi. masih sulit rasanya bagiku menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Rangiku-san menyarankanku untuk menemui Shiro-chan dan menyelesaikan ini semua. Walaupun terasa agak ganjil, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan menyelesaikan semua ini sampai benar-benar selesai.

Aku memintanya untuk bertemu di taman kota sore itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Senyumannya benar-benar lembut. Senyum yang sudah aku rindukan selama ini. Ya Tuhan, betapa aku masih mencintainya.

"Shi..ro-chan," ujarku gugup. "A..aku rasa…ini waktu yang tepat..untuk menyelesaikan semua ini." Dia mengangguk. Aku kembali melanjutkan perkataanku, "Kau menyukai Ichigo kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menarik napas panjang, "Kalau kau memang menyukainya…" kata-kataku menggantung di udara. "Kejarlah dia. Kalau kita tidak bisa bersatu sebagai seorang kekasih, kita masih bisa bersama sebagai sahabat kan?" lanjutku dengan senyum.

Shiro-chan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengerti, Hinamori. Aku mau menjadi sahabatmu. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik dan pengertian, Hinamori. Arrigatou."

Ia kemudian memelukku. Hatiku merasa lega sekarang. Aku memang tidak bisa memilikinya sebagai pacar, tapi aku masih bisa berhubungan dengannya sebagai sahabat.

**End ****o****f Hinamori POV**

~Owari~

Gimana? Gaje ya? Maap bagi penggemar Hitsugaya karena disini Hitsugaya agak gimana-gimana gitu. Sebetulnya saya pengen bikin Hitsugaya-nya yang keren gitu, tapi karena kebodohan saya ya jadinya kayak gini TT_TT

Review?


End file.
